Resident Evil : Revenge
by DG3
Summary: This story is about after Wesker joins HCF. He is assigned to break into a secret Umbrella lab, and steal a new form of Tyrant. (I am not sure about the rating on this. It includes a bit of swearing, and a lot of gore.)
1. Part 1: The beginning

Warning. The following text contains bad language, violence, and extreme gore...  
  
And no, I don't own the rights to Wesker, HCF, or the monsters in the story.  
  
Part 1: The beginning.  
  
Captain Wesker climbed out of the troop transport helicopter. "Right, men!" he shouted to the ten HCF soldiers dismounting behind him, "Move out!"  
  
The soldiers hastily checked their weapons, loaded them, and entered the complex before them.  
  
The mission was to capture Umbrella's new product, a combination of the original Tyrant creature, and the virus that Wesker had used on himself. Stored in Umbrella's high-security research centre in Europe, the creature was the most deadly bioweapon ever devised.  
  
Wesker strode into the entrance hall of the complex, the HCF troops covering him. Having learnt from his previous mistakes, he now carried a .357 desert eagle automatic, as well as his trusty combat knife. The troops with him were armed with .50 calibre  
  
AR-15 assault rifles. Private Ramirez, the demolitions expert, carried a large supply of C4 plastic explosive and a GMG (Grenade Machine Gun) as well as his AR-15. Every man also carried hand-grenades and a P-88 9mm pistol.  
  
As the men approached the inner doors of the building, they noticed the strange, oppressive silence.  
  
True, HCF had bombed the structure, but there were no bodies to be seen, and no visible signs of life.  
  
When they reached the inner doors, which consisted of a special airlock, Wesker noticed that someone had barred the doors from the outside, and disconnected the door's power supply. "Ramirez, blow it open." he said. Private Ramirez stepped forward, and began setting up a C4 charge on the door.  
  
"No!" shouted a voice from behind them, "Don't open that door!" "And who might you be?" asked Wesker, drawing his pistol and turning to face the man who had spoken. "I'm the chief of security, said the man. "For the love of God, don't open that door!" "Why not?" asked Wesker, dryly?  
  
"Because someone broke a container of T-virus in there! And to make matters worse, some blasted animal rights activists broke in and released all the experimental animals. God knows what's roaming around in there now."  
  
"Virus or no virus, we're going in." said Wesker, "Get that door open.".  
  
As the squad advanced past the remnants of the destroyed door, the security chief ran out of the main doors.  
  
They had all received vaccinations against the T-virus, so it would not pose a problem.  
  
The squad passed through several empty corridors, following the map Wesker had brought with him. Soon, they reached a locked door, from behind which they could hear groaning and shuffling sounds. "Zombies" said Wesker, "I'll deal with them."  
  
Ramirez set another C4 charge. Barely had the door been blown off its hinges when a black-clad blur sped through the doorway, a knife shining in its hand. Wesker was taking on the zombies alone. There were only about a dozen zombies in the room. Not even nearly enough to satisfy Wesker's bloodlust. The virus within him made him hunger for death. He charged at the first zombie, slicing its throat with his knife. As the zombie's blood sprayed into the air, Wesker jammed his blade into the chest of another of the undead, impaling its heart. As he was pulling the knife back out, a zombie grabbed him from behind. Wesker turned, shrugging off the zombie's arms, lifted the zombie by the throat, and punched it in the face. The zombie's head exploded. The remnants of its body flew across the room and slid down the wall. The rest of the HCF team watched, open-mouthed, from the doorway. Wesker sheathed the knife, drew his Desert Eagle, and, lightening fast, took out the other zombies with headshots, "BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM". He reloaded, and holstered his smoking weapon.  
  
After leaving the room through the other door, the squad reached the central courtyard of the complex. A square formed by four glass-walled corridors surrounded a large grassy area. In the centre of the grassy area was a small building, which contained the lift to the underground high- security labs. The glass roof over the grassy area had prevented the HCF helicopter from landing there earlier. To enter the grassy area, the squad would have to follow the corridors around to the other side, and then go through the door. As they were approaching the doorway, SMASH! A zombiefied dog crashed through the glass wall. While still in mid-air, it bit private Smith's throat and ripped it out. As the soldier slumped to the ground, dying, 9 streams of AR-15 bullets from the other soldiers converged on the dog. The dog's blood and brains were splattered all over the glass walls.  
  
"SHIT!" swore Wesker, "Be more careful from now on!" Looking around for more dogs, and seeing none, the soldiers advanced to the central structure. "Must have been someone's pet." said Wesker. After destroying the locked door to the building, they entered the doorway. Before them were the lifts to the laboratory complex below.  
  
The squad entered a lift, and began their descent to the labs. After descending smoothly for a minute or so, the lift abruptly came to a halt.  
  
To be continued, once someone actually looks at this part. 


	2. Part 2: The laboratory

Part 2: The laboratory.  
  
"We haven't reached the bottom floor yet sir." reported corporal Griffiths. "The lift must have got stuck." Wesker strode over to the lift doors, and wrenched them open with no visible effort. The lift was stuck between floors. There was only a very small part of the door to the lower floor showing, so Wesker pulled open the outer lift doors of the upper floor. The soldiers clambered out, finding themselves in a corridor. Checking a sign on the wall revealed that they were two floors above where they wanted to be. Wesker checked his map. "There should be some emergency stairs at the end of the corridor." he said, "We can get down that way". The squad moved down the corridor, towards the door at the end. Suddenly, a side door burst open. A large green creature charged through it, and leapt at the soldiers. With one swipe of its giant claws, the Hunter decapitated private Roberts, and knocked aside Wesker himself. Wesker's body armour saved him from serious harm. Wesker was momentarily stunned. The other soldiers opened fire on the Hunter, but the AR-15 bullets seemed to be having little effect. This Hunter had tougher skin than those that Wesker had commanded in the past. Private Ramirez, who was further down the corridor from the creature than the other troops, grabbed his GMG and shouted, "RUN!" The Hunter heard this, and turned to attack him. Meanwhile, the other soldiers and Wesker ran away down the corridor. Ramirez opened fire with the GMG. Five grenade rounds hit the Hunter dead on. Bits of scorched flesh flew into the air, and the Hunter was no more. Another door burst open, heralding the arrival of another Hunter. This time, the squad was ready for it... A hail of AR-15 and Desert Eagle bullets drove the creature back, while the GMG annihilated the foul creature. At last, the squad passed through the door to the emergency stairs. A metal platform led to the stairs leading down. From below, a large number of zombie dogs could be heard.  
  
Private Ironside walked over to the edge of the platform, and leaned on the railing to look over the edge. Below, he could see a large number of open animal cages, and about twenty dogs roaming around the room. "Ugly bastards, aren't they!" he remarked. Suddenly, with a creaking noise, the railing gave way. Ironside fell all the way to the floor two stories below, and hit hard. "Oh no!" shouted the Corporal, "We've got to help him!" The remaining seven soldiers moved to the edge of the platform, and opened fire on the dogs below. Meanwhile, Ironside sat up, trying to ignore the pain from his broken bones, only to see the massive pack of zombie dogs running towards him. He raised his rifle, and pulled the trigger. The weapon spat out five rounds, killing a dog, but then the rifle jammed. The fall must have damaged it, he realised. He quickly drew his pistol, and started shooting. The combined efforts of Ironside and the other troops above had killed 10 of the dogs by now, but the others were about to reach him. Not wanting to die like Smith did, Ironside pulled out two hand-grenades, and pulled the pins. Three seconds later, a huge explosion killed the unfortunate soldier, and several of the dogs with him. The other soldiers carried on firing until the remaining dogs were all dead.  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Wesker, "If we lose any more men, we wont be able to move the Tyrant's capsule out of here!" Captain Wesker led the way down the metal stairway to the bottom floor. Entering the only door in sight, the squad found themselves in a corridor. The jammed lift could be seen at the other end of the corridor. Consulting his map, Wesker directed them to a large metal door. It was unlocked. Opening the door, Wesker was confronted by the sight of about a hundred zombies. Before they noticed him, he quickly slammed the door. It seemed that the animal rights protesters had laid siege to the Tyrant laboratory. When the virus has escaped, they had all become zombies, and were now blocking Wesker's path to the lab.  
  
Quickly, Wesker outlined the situation to the soldiers. "I bet you're glad we came prepared, eh?" he said, a malignant grin spreading across his face, "Assemble the XM-214!" Four of the soldiers removed their backpacks, and removed the component parts of the XM-214 minigun. They attached the power unit to the gun itself, and fitted the ammo feed to the side of the weapon. The fourth soldier added to the ammo-pack the spare minigun bullets he had been carrying. The XM-214 minigun complete with ammo and the power pack would usually be too heavy for a single man to carry, but Wesker was no ordinary human. He donned the heavy ammunition pack, and picked up the weapon. Starting up the motor, he stepped through the doorway.  
  
Hearing the low howl of the minigun, the horde of zombies turned, and began to advance towards Wesker. As they did so, an evil grin spread across his face. Wesker was going to enjoy this. He aimed, and activated the ammo- feed, sending round after round into the weapon. A deafening roar filled the room as a six-foot long gout of flame jetted out of the minigun. Wesker was carrying enough ammunition for twenty seconds of continuous fire. The lethal hail of bullets from the huge weapon decimated the horde of zombies, throwing chunks of rotting flesh and severed limbs across the room. One after another, the zombies submitted to the onslaught. Wesker moved the revolving barrels to the right, destroying another group of the undead, and causing bullets to ricochet off the metal door to the tyrant lab. By the time Wesker ran out of ammunition, the gun was smoking, and the opposite wall was bespattered with gore. The zombies were no more. Wesker dropped the empty weapon, and led his squad through the carnage, into the lab. 


	3. Part 3: The Tyrant

Part 3: The Tyrant.  
  
Wesker walked through the laboratory, the troops following close behind. The door had obviously been sealed, but a C4 charge had soon dealt with that. A few zombiefied scientists were wandering around the room. When they saw the HCF squad, they advanced towards them, driven by their longing for human flesh. A few bursts of AR-15 fire soon put them out of their misery.  
  
In a large glass tube at the far side of the room stood a giant clawed figure, enveloped in a purple fluid. Wesker walked over to it, and turned to his men. "The Tyrant Omega.", he intoned "It is the latest, and most advanced version of the Tyrant bioweapon. It is also the reason why we are here."  
  
As Wesker and his men prepared for transportation of the creature, a metal locker in the antechamber opened. Chris Redfield stepped out, and stretched. He had entered the complex with the animal rights protesters, with the intention of destroying the Tyrant before the abomination could be used by the Umbrella corporation. When several of the protestors had complained of feeling itchy, he had hidden in the locker. The massive horde of zombies that they had become had trapped Chris in the locker. When he had heard the roar of the minigun, he had peeked through a crack to look out. "Wesker!" he thought, "He must be here to steal the Tyrant! I have to stop him!" When Wesker and the soldiers had entered the lab, Chris vacated the locker, and checked his Mini-Uzi. He then followed Wesker into the laboratory.  
  
Chris was carrying C4 plastic explosive, with the intention of destroying the Tyrant with it. The problem would be getting close enough to use it. He saw that the soldiers were clustered around the Tyrant's stasis capsule. They had assembled a kind of trolley, and they were about to lower the capsule onto it. Now was the time to act. Chris levelled his weapon, and opened fire. A Mini-Uzi might be easily concealable, but it is very inaccurate at long range. Many of the bullets aimed at the soldiers went wide. Of those that hit, most were stopped by the soldiers' body armour, but a couple of the soldiers were hit in the head, and died immediately. Hearing the gunfire, Wesker turned, and saw Chris at the other side of the room. "SHOOT HIM!" he shouted. As the remnants of the HCF squad opened up with their assault rifles, Chris dodged to the side, and hid behind a metal workbench. His weapon was empty. Chris reloaded, reached around the side of the bench, and fired a long burst.  
  
Wesker drew his Desert Eagle. He took careful aim, and fired. The bullet hit the Mini-Uzi, the impact breaking the firing pin. Chris was now unarmed and helpless. Wesker removed his dark glasses, and ordered, "See to the Tyrant. I'll take care of this scum!" Transfixed by Wesker's strange glowing eyes, the Corporal stammered "Y-Yes sir!", and turned to continue preparing the Tyrant capsule for transport. As he looked upon the Tyrant, he noticed several bullet holes in the glass capsule. The purple fluid was draining out of the holes. Without the presence of the fluid, the Tyrant would not remain in stasis much longer. The Corporal turned, to see Captain Wesker charging towards the intruder at unbelievable speeds. Wesker reached Chris, and began to hit him, hard. Without breaking his rhythm of punches, Wesker calmly said, "Remember the last time we met, Chris? I said that the next time we crossed paths, I'd kill you." Wesker still bore the scar from their last encounter, and he wanted revenge.  
  
"Sir!" shouted the Corporal, "We might have a problem!" He turned once again to the Tyrant. Almost all of the fluid was gone now. Suddenly, the Tyrant's eyelids flicked open, revealing eyes just like Wesker's. "Shit! Run!" shouted the Corporal. Those were his last words. The Tyrant's giant claw burst through the side of the capsule, impaling the unfortunate soldier. The Tyrant broke its way out of the container, and shook its claw, ripping the Corporal in two. As the beast stood, Wesker turned around, leaving a breathless, badly bruised Chris on the floor. Seeing the giant monstrosity rising from the capsule, he shouted "NOOO! Not again! Shoot it! Shoot it before it's too late!" Genuine fear showed in Wesker's eyes, as inhuman as they were. Wesker had no wish to repeat his last encounter with a Tyrant. Obeying his orders, the remaining soldiers opened fire, but the AR-15 bullets had little effect on the beast, which started to advance towards them. Seeing that Private Ramirez was among the fallen, one of the soldiers grabbed the GMG from his corpse, and began blasting the Tyrant with it. The Tyrant continued to advance, but after five rounds, it stumbled, and fell. The soldiers clustered around the fallen giant.  
  
Wesker suddenly remembered something. The Tyrant Omega was created from the Tyrant -002. The same Tyrant as from the Spencer lab. That Tyrant had fallen as if dead then had risen with even greater strength and resilience. Maybe this Tyrant would too. "Get away from it!" he shouted, "It might not be dead!" "Of course it's dead." replied one of the soldiers, "Nothing could have survived that." As the soldier was saying these words, Wesker saw the Tyrant twitch. "Run, you fools!" he shouted, "It moved!" Wesker drew his Desert Eagle. The soldiers started to run away, but the Tyrant had already reached full strength. It sprang to its feet, and ran after the soldiers. The beast was now moving as fast as Wesker himself could sprint. It reached the soldiers in a split second, and ripped them to shreds with its claw. The Tyrant turned, and looked at Wesker. Wesker raised his gun, and began to fire. The Tyrant was hit in the head by a whole 9-bullet clip, but it kept coming. Enraged by the pain, the beast charged. Wesker turned and ran. He could barely keep ahead of the creature, so, thinking desperately, he ran over to where Chris was. He grabbed Chris, and threw him into the Tyrant's path. The Tyrant stopped, smashed Chris aside with its giant claw, then started running again. Meanwhile, Wesker had reached the pile of corpses on the floor. He grabbed the GMG, aimed it at the Tyrant, and emptied the entire stock of grenade rounds in one long burst. Hit by such a large number of grenades, the tyrant faltered, giving Wesker enough time to take the remaining C4 charges from Ramirez' corpse. He primed one, and threw it at the Tyrant. He detonated it, knocking the Tyrant back with the blast. He squeezed all the remaining C4 into one large wad, inserted a detonator, and ran towards the Tyrant. He had no time to reload his weapon, so he threw his combat knife at the Tyrant's head. Luckily, the blade buried itself deeply in the Tyrant's eye, distracting the monster. Wesker dashed past the Tyrant, slapping the C4 onto its back as he went. Wesker quickly took cover behind a workbench, and detonated the C4 bomb. An enormous explosion rocked the workbench which Wesker had taken cover behind. Burnt chunks of flesh rained from the air. The Tyrant's great claw crashed to the floor inches from Wesker's position. Wesker stood, and saw that the Tyrant was no more.  
  
Wesker picked up an AR-15 from a fallen soldier, reloaded the AR-15 and his Desert Eagle, and walked out of the lab. He had failed his mission. The Tyrant had been destroyed, and his troops had all been killed. His HCF superiors would not be pleased. However, the mission was not a total loss, Wesker had obtained combat data on the Tyrant Omega. Anyway, if Wesker could destroy it, the Tyrant could hardly be the "Ultimate Bio-weapon". If his superiors disagreed, Wesker was sure that he could "Persuade" them to see otherwise. Wesker grinned as he continued towards the helicopter.  
  
Meanwhile, in the destroyed lab, the broken body of Chris Redfield opened its eyelids to reveal eyes like those of Wesker and of the Tyrant. A small amount of the virus from the Tyrant's blood had entered a cut on his body. Chris stood, miraculous healed by the virus. At last he had the strength to fight Wesker on equal terms.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
